Songfic Drabbles
by Dustydarkangel
Summary: Basically where I let my imagination run free in the form of drabbles. Most will be song-fics and will contian my OC's. Don't need to read the first story to understand. Will take request, rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey people! Yes, I know that I should be uploading my other story, and I will. Just not now. This is where I basically will write drabbles, mostly song-fic but some others if I feel like it. Most of these will contain my OC's but you don't have to read my story to understand these. I will write any neccessary info up here. I will take request, I'm good with any idea, couple and song. It'll be a good work out for my imagination :) **

** Btw, my first song-fic so hopefully I get the format right, and the italics are the lyrics. The song is So Close by Jon Mclauhglin. **

** Pheobe is an OC who appears in my second story of my series. She was an assassian for the league of shadows, but at the end she saved Roy's life and help defeat Sportsmaster. She and Roy does have romantic tension, but she is afraid of letting any body in and thinks that her and Roy aren't meant to be. Any other questions you can ask me. And without further ado, here's the story. **

* * *

><p>Pheobe nervously smoothed down her dress. "I don't know if this is a good idea guys" she said staring at her reflection. Anna came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders. "Oh please you look great", and to be truthful she did. The dark purple dress fit her perfectly and the V-neck was accented by a diamond necklace.<p>

Still unsure of herself she examined herself in the mirror once more. "I'm not sure if I should even be going?" From the opposite side of the room April rolled her eyes. "The city is throwing the masquerade ball for _all_ heroes. So you have to". Pouting in defeat, Pheobe slouched in a chair. As if sensing her self-doubt Jay spoke up "You really look gorgeous" she said with a sincere voice, "and besides Roy will love you no matter what you wear". Pheobe shot up "R-Roy will b-be there?"

Anna giggled at Pheobe's reaction "the ball is for heroes and he kinda is a hero". Pheobe let out a moan "that's it, I can't go". April looked over at her "And why not?" "Because _he'll_ be there" she cried out. "Oh come on" Anna groaned from where she was finishing her make up. "You like him, he obviously likes you. You two look super cute together; I don't see why you guys haven't gotten together yet?" Pheobe looked down sadly "he'll never like me and besides it will never work out. He's a hero and I'm a villain-". "Ex" April interrupted. Pheobe continued giving April a dry look, "ex-villain. It doesn't work that way".

Anna frowned at Pheobe's statement, but fortunately for Pheobe Anna's alarm went off distracting the girl. Squealing slightly, Anna passed out mask. "All right girls, let's have fun and hope we meet out Prince Charmings tonight". The other three rolled their eyes at Anna's girly statement but smiled and took a mask anyways.

Upon arriving Pheobe skipped socializing and went straight to the far back wall. But her hope of staying hidden was soon crushed when she noticed a boy making his way to her. "May I have this dance" he asked. The boy's dark red hair and deep toned voice made it easy to identify that it was Roy. Pheobe fidgeted nervously, did he recognized her? After a quick debate in her mind, she came to the conclusion that he didn't. She smiled a bit; maybe she could pretend that she was someone else, someone normal for a change. Her smile widened as she was lead out to the dance floor.

A slow song started to play and Roy pulled Pheobe closer to him. He had knew that it was her from the beginning. "You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear, smiling when he saw her blush. They began to sway slowly to the music.

'_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_ The music playing on for only two_

_ So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive'_

Roy smiled more when she was around. Everyone could see it. She was the first person to make him feel alive, like he had a purpose in the world, besides crime fighting. The music wafted through the room and more couples began to dance. Their sway started to become a waltz.

'_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_ So close'_

He tried to forget, in the beginning. He tried to convince himself that these feeling would go away. But now as he held her in his arms as they danced, he realized how much he wanted this, how much he needed this.

'_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close'_

Pheobe leaned her head on his chest. She let her eyes closed and let out a small sigh. If she didn't think about it she could pretend that it wasn't pretend and was real, not a fairytale. She could hear his heart beating steadily, as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed inwardly, she was so close to her happy ending.

'_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?'_

Roy knew that he couldn't lose her. Not while she was so close to him. Not while he still felt this way.

'_So close We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_ So close'_

Roy knew at the moment that he couldn't live without her. Every time he envisioned the future, she was always there besides him. He dreams about her night and day, and if this was some sick cruel dream, he hoped that he never woke from it.

_'So close'_

The song dwindled down to the last few notes and Roy knew he had to act fast before she slipped out of his life again. "Please Pheobe" he whispered.

Pheobe froze In place as he said her name; he said with such raw emotion that the sound of his voice ripped her out of her fairytale. Shaking her head sadly, she tried hard not to let the tears fall. "No, Roy. I'm sorry, we can't". Her voice was hoarse and broke slightly at the end, she picked up her dress and with one last look at him she exited the dance floor.

_'And still so far'_

The end of the song played and Roy found himself in the middle of the floor, alone. Thinking that there was never a truer song than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hiya, I finally got some free time in my break and thought I would write and update. My other story should be updated tonight. This song is called On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz requested by _titans vs gods_. I hope I did good and like always I take any ideas and request. Any couple, song, genre. I like giving my imagination a work out. Itallics are the lyrics. So hope you like it and review please. **

* * *

><p>On Melancholy Hill<p>

It was one of those days where there was no missions, no evil villains bent on world domination, no weird aliens seeking out on destroying the Earth. It was just a quiet day, and to celebrate this quiet day the team had decided to go out. There were at Happy Harbor's local park, Wally, Robin and Superboy were playing football. Anna and Megan were discussing cheer moves and Jay and April were debating on some science thing. Artemis looked around spying the missing teen on top of a hill, sitting under the shade of a rather odd tree.

_'Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree. Are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream'_

Artemis trekked up the hill and sat beside Kaldur. Kaldur nodded his head at her arrival but said nothing. "So, you like this tree" she said, biting back a groan from how lame that must've sounded. "Yes, it reminds me of something that came out of a dream" Kaldur responded and Artemis let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Turning her attention to the oak tree she concluded that it did look rather weird, nodding her head in agreement, she spoke her thoughts aloud "Yeah, it kinda looks like plastic".

_'Well you can't get what you want. But you can get me. So let's set up and see. Cause you are my medicine. When you're close to me. When you're close to me._

Artemis knew, along with their other friends that Kaldur had liked another girl and had gotten his heart broken. She also knew that he was the only person that could make her feel normal. Once she came to the conclusion about her feelings, she had planned on how to tell him.

_'So call in the submarine. Round the world we'll go. Does anybody know? If we're looking out on the day. Of another dream.'_

Hours have passed and the two teens were still up on the hill, their conversations ranging from everything to anything. They talked about their dreams and the places they wanted to visit one day, and somewhere between the lines, their feelings were silently said.

Artemis laid her head on Kaldur's chest and sighed, this had only happened in her dreams; she could hardly believe that it was real. Kaldur looked down at Artemis quizzically and squeezed her hand comfortingly; Artemis looked up with her big dark gray eyes gleaming. She squeezed his hand back and relaxed against his chest once more.

_'If you can't get what you want. Then you can come with me'_

Kaldur looked down at the angel that rested on his chest, he knew that she had secrets but whenever she needed him, he would always be there for her.

_'Up on melancholy hill. A manatee? Just looking out on the day. When you're close to me. When you're close to me.'_

It was now nighttime; the team was sitting down on the blanket looking at the stars when Megan noticed that two of them were missing. Anna looked up on the hill and saw two teens lying down looking the opposite direction. With a knowing smile she reassured her green friend. "They'll be fine. Don't worry". The team shrugged their shoulders and went back to star gazing.

Artemis laughed slightly as Kaldur showed her a constellation that oddly resembled a manatee. Kaldur smiled at making her laugh and pulled her closer to him. Artemis cuddled up closer and gave a rare smile of contentment, as she drifted off into sleep.

_'When you're close to me'_

* * *

><p><strong> Like it? Agian I take request of any kind, review please! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey! Yay, a new chapter! I like doing song fics they're really fun. Okay so this one is a Spitfire, with the song The Only Exception by Paramore. The spitfire was requested by _Dextra2,_ I hope I did a good song choice. So like always request, review and I'll get back to you soon I hope. Itallics are the lyrics! **

* * *

><p>The Only Exception<p>

_'When I was young, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to read a simple hymn.'_

A younger Artemis, about 6, peeked around the corner. It was way passed her bedtime but she was curious when she heard sobbing coming from the living room. Sticking her head out further, she saw her father's figure leaning over the couch, he was staring at a picture of her mother and holding a bottle of beer in one hand. He picked up the picture suddenly, his sobs stopping, and smashed it on the ground. Artemis watched as the picture smashed into a million pieces and her father's sobs returning violently. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jerked away, turning around she saw Jade. Jade tried to tell her to leave, but Artemis was entranced in seeing her father, a very scary and powerful man, crying. Jade soon got annoyed and grabbed Artemis hand to lead her back to the bedroom that they shared.

_'And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist.'_

It was a couple years later, Jade was gone and her mother was out of jail. Many times she had seen men compliment her mother and she would just brush it off. It was another late night and she had heard the sobbing noises again. Creeping out of her bed she tip-toed silently to the living room, peeking over the corner like she did all those years ago she saw her mother crying silently. Without thinking she ran to her mother wrapping her arms around her. She had asked in a panic frenzy what was wrong, her mother sobs increased but in-between the sobs she heard a horse whisper say "love".

Artemis laid down in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling. She thought back to her mother's break down and how she had said love was responsible. Artemis turned to her side, she was confused when she heard people talk about love they had said good things about it, that it was a good feeling, that it had made them happy. But the love that her mother had said while she was sobbing, didn't make her mother happy, or give her good feelings. No, the love that her mother had, had made her break down into tears, crying herself to sleep. Artemis turned over again and closed her eyes, making a silent promise to herself that she would never fall in love.

_'But darling you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.'_

She had kept her promise since that night, pushing away everyone who had tried to get close to her. Until she had joined the team and had met a certain red headed speedster.

_'Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul. That love never last. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face.'_

No matter what she saw in real life, on the TV or in fairytales, she knew that there was no such thing as a happy ending, that love never did last. She had always kept a straight face to the team, no matter in what situation; she found ways around telling others how she felt. She kept her straight face as Wally argued back at her, never showing how much it truly hurt.

_'And I've always lived like this. Keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk.'_

She had lived by her promises for far too long now, so long that she grew comfortable with the distance that she had placed herself. She had been content with her loneliness, until Wally had started hanging out with her. Now she had thought about what it would be like to have a relationship with him. But before her thoughts could go further, she was always stopped by the memories of her parents. But as she and Wally began hanging out more and more she had realized that he may be worth the risk.

_'But you are the only exception. You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.'_

She smiled as Wally fumbled over his words, her mind registered that he was asking her out. And though she was still true to her promise, she had found that he was the only exception.

_'I've got a tight grip on reality. But I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh.'_

Artemis was never did really go into that honeymoon phase that all the other girls had talked about. No, she was still mindful of reality, still not truly believing in love, knowing that what she and Wally had was eventually going to end. But every time she saw Wally, all her beliefs went away and she knew that she never could give up what she had with him.

Another date had ended well with the couple and they ended up in the same bed that night on their way to dreamland. Artemis turned to face Wally and gave a small smile, a voice in her head told her that he would be gone in the morning and this whole time would have been a sick, cruel dream of the horrors of love. But as Wally wrapped his arms tighter around her, she dozed off, hoping that in the morning that he was still here.

_'You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.'_

She had known all this time that he was the one. The only one that could close the distance between her and the rest of the world. That he was the only way that could worm his way into her heart. That he was truly the only exception.

Her whole life she had believed that love was a horrible thing that only caused misery for both her mother and her father. But waking up next to Wally that morning made her think that it wasn't as bad as she originally thought it was. She was on her way to believing.

_'And I'm on my way to believing. Oh and I'm on my way to believing.'_

* * *

><p><strong> So, how'd I do? Tell me please if I did a good song choice, I didn't know for sure but I love Paramore. So review and leave me a request! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Okay so this might not be my best one and it's short, I'm not in the best of moods but here it is. The song is When I See You Smile by Bad English. It's a Wally and April (one of my OC's). The lyrics are in ittalics. Please review and request!**

* * *

><p>When I See You Smile<p>

_'Sometimes, I wonder. How'd I ever make it through? Through this world without having you. I just wouldn't have a clue.'_

Sometimes Wally didn't know how he made it through this long. And looking back on it, he knew that he wouldn't have made it half as far as he did if it wasn't for her.

_'Cause sometimes it seems, like this world's closing in on me. And there's no way of breaking free. And then I see you reach for me.'_

There were times in Wally's life that he felt trapped, that the world was closing on him and there was no escape. But then a picture of her came to his mind and strangely enough he's fine.

_'Sometimes I wanna give up. I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight.'_

There were times that he's had enough. Times that he just wants to throw in the towel and say good riddance.

_'And then I see you, baby. And everything's all right, everything's all right.'_

But when he thinks that, there she goes and all he can see is her beauty and radiance and her wanting to do good attitude and everything's suddenly all right.

_'When I see you smile, I can face the world oh, oh. You know I can do anything.'_

Wally loved her smile, and when he got her to smile that oh so very special smile, he felt that he could go toe to toe with Superman. It seemed whenever he got that smile, it felt that she believed in him, and that made him feel like he could do anything.

_'When I see you smile, I see it shinning right through the rain. When I see you smile. Oh yeah baby, when you smile at me.'_

Her smile could shine through anything. Her smile was gorgeous, pretty, angelic, dazzling, divine, elegant, lovely, magnificent, marvelous, radiant, stunning, wonderful and her nickname sake, beautiful. Her smile was all that and even more.

_'Baby, there's nothing in this world that could ever do what a touch of your hand could do. It's like nothing that I ever knew.'_

There was no other feeling like her hands touching his; every time they held hands it felt amazing. Even if she simply brushed up against him, it sparked a feeling in him. A feeling that nothing can ever copy, a feeling that only she could ignite in him.

_'And when the rain is falling, I don't feel it. Cause you're here with me now. And one look at you is all I'll ever need; you're all I'll ever need.'_

He didn't care that when it was pouring outside that she wanted to go outside. He didn't care that he was soaking wet, and would possibly get sick. All he cared about was the blue eyed beauty next to him, laughing and showing that beautiful smile of hers. He looked at her again, and he knew then that she was all that he'll ever need.

_'Sometimes I wanna give up. I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight. And then I see you baby, and everything's all right. Everything's all right.'_

So when he thinks that he's had enough and wants to hang up his cowl and say good riddance. All he does is run back home and hug her. And when she pulls back and smiles, that oh so very special smile, he knows that everything will truly be all right.

_'So right.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, the new episode was really cool. My friend kinda ruined it for me, but it still was cool. I can't believe that guadian is Roy's uncle! This would've been uploaded sooner but I saw the Hunger Games midnight premier! That was cool too. Okay so this isn't a song-fic, I got inspired by Luthor telling Superboy about the grey area, and this happened. So I hope it's good, and request an idea please! May the odds be ever in your favor ;)**

* * *

><p>Simple<p>

When they were children the world was simple. Everything people did were right or wrong, black or white. There was no grey area, no middle ground. You were either good or evil.

When they were teenagers and are somehow sucked into a crazy world of late night study sessions and crime fighting. And as the days grew longer, the world started to loose its color. The lines were blending, and a dull grey color was beginning to take over. They were beginning to lose the simplicity?

They were now young adults and the world was grey, a dull and blended color. The lines between good and evil are blended, so much so that if you weren't careful you would fall into the gray. But somehow they had survived, they made it through all the grey. But they couldn't help but wonder, where did the simplicity of the world go?

There were adults, and slowly but surely the world was starting to regain its color. They could now begin to see the lines again. It seemed that the world was coming into the focus, all the blurriness was gone and they could see clearly again. They sighed a breath of relief, the world was becoming simple again.

] They were elders now, and the world has been vibrant and colorful for a long time now. The world was as it should be. The lines were there and everything was either black or white, no grey area, no middle ground. Just the way it should be, they had made it through the toils of life and had won its sick prize of serenity. But the most important thing was the world was simple once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, so I was in a sadder mood and wrote this. The song is Things Left Unsaid by Disciple and it's dedicated to my mom who died September 2,2008 of cancer. I don't have a lot to say but this, please do not take people for granted, tell them how much they mean to you every chance you get, cause you never know if you'll ever see them agian. That's all I had to say about this story. So review and request please. **

* * *

><p>Things Left Unsaid<p>

'_It's just a matter of time a few days ago_

_I saw you, you were fine_

_Remembering what you said_

_About the book you read_

_The one I got you_

_The Beginning of the End'_

A 10 year old Anna Marie sat beside the hospital bed that her mother was in. She stared at her mother, before she felt her eyes tear up and she looked away, her eyes landed on the old, tattered book and she closed her eyes as the memories from a few days ago came back to her. Her mother was fine, laughing like nothing bad could ever happen. Her eyes lit up as she talked about a story in the same old, tattered book. Anna opened her eyes and stared at the floor, holding back the tears.

_'Oh how we'd talk_

_For hours upon end_

_What I would give_

_Just to do it again_

_But you're lying there_

_In this hospital bed_

_Won't you open your eyes_

_And let's talk once again'_

Anna found herself thinking about how she took for granted how her and her mother could talk about anything and everything for hours and hours. And she realized now that she would do anything just to have another conversation with her. She looked at the stiff looking hospital bed and wished that her mother would open her eyes and start asking her how her day had been.

'_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I hope that you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face'_

Anna realized that this was her last chance to tell her mom everything. She started babbling, telling her mother how she loved her and that she didn't want her to leave, telling her how sorry she was for not saying these things when she had the chance. She hoped that her mother could hear her spilling out her heart that she could feel how sorry she truly was.

'_Well I've been here all night_

_And I'm watching you_

_Breathe in and breathe out_

_Is it really you_

_Or just a machine_

_That's giving you life._

_And it's making seem_

_That there could be hope_

_I could say to your face_

_If it weren't for you_

_That there would be no grace_

_That's covered my life_

_You took the time_

_To speak into my mind_

_And my heart_

_Words of life'_

Anna having stopped crying some time ago and couldn't sleep, stared at her mother's shallow breathing. Her eyes darted to the many machines her mother was hooked on and wondered if it was really her breathing or the machines doing it for her. She closed her eyes and found it easier to find hope in her dreams, that her mother had pulled through and Anna thanked her for everything that she did, all the grace she gave her, for giving her teaching her and understanding her. But when Anna woke up to the sporadic beeping and people running around frantically, telling her to get out of the room, she found that no matter how much she hoped and dreamed, it would never happen.

_'If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I hope that you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face'_

From her spot outside the hospital room, she could see the doctors rushing around her mother frantically. Praying to God that her mother would make it, so that she could tell her that she loved her one more time, she let a tear fall and prayed harder. She told God that she was sorry for not telling her mother how much she meant to her and that if he'll let her live how she would tell her everything. But as the room grew silent, all Anna's dreams fell. The doctor came out of the room, his face sullen as he looked at Anna. Anna let the tears fall as she ran out of the hospital.

'_So goodbye for now_

_And I'll see you again_

_Some way, somehow_

_When it's my turn_

_To go to the other side_

_I'll hold you again_

_And melt at your smile_

_Now all I have_

_Are the ones that I'm with_

_And you taught me not_

_To take for granted_

_The time that we have_

_To show that we care_

_Speak into their minds_

_And their hearts_

_While they're here_

_And say I love you'_

16 year old Anna said her last goodbyes' to her mother's tiny grave, promising that she'll come visit soon. She turned around to see her friend's at the bottom of the hill waiting for her, and she thanked God that she had them. Her mother's death taught her not to take people or her life for granted, to show people we care and love them whenever we get the chance too. She knew that one day she'll be reunited with her mother but while she was still here she made sure that she never left a thing unsaid.

'_If you fly away tonight_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I hope that you can feel me_

_If you fly away tonight__I want to tell you that I'm sorry_

_That I never told you_

_When we were face to face'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, long time no see :) I had no imagination for this story, well not until I got a request from mysterygirl97. Here is the DickxZatanna story you wanted! I'm sorry for not updating it sooner. Please leave request and I'll get to them. Please review and I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>'<em>Where have all the good men gone<em>

_And where are the gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight_

_Upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn_

_And dream of what I need'_

Zatanna couldn't get a good night's sleep, as expected. She tossed and turned in her bed before giving up and turning her lamp on. She let out a frustrated grunt, this was her third night without sleep. Her eyes scanned her room as the dull light chased the room's shadows away.

Her eyes lingered on the wall that she had placed pictures on, earlier that day. She couldn't help as her eyes looked at each picture with her father in it, to let the tears fall. She held her knees close to her body as she cried. 'Where were the heroes when she needed them? Where were the so called good guys to help save her father? Weren't they the ones who are supposed to beat the odds? They do it all the time, so why couldn't they save him?' Were the thoughts running through her head as she cried softly. After crying a bit longer. She dried her eyes and turned off the lamp, laying down she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

'_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,_

_and he's got to be fresh from the fight,_

_I need a hero, _

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light, _

_hes got to be sure, and it gotta be soon, and he's to to be larger than life'_

Zatanna looked on as everyone sparred the next morning. Her eyes stopped as she looked at Robin fighting Superboy. She watched as Robin dodged a punch. She knew that the boy was stronger and faster than an average human, but seeing Robin face off against the boy of steel, made her feel admiration for him.

She also knew that there was many other reasons to admire him. Like the he held himself, he was so sure and so confident. Or the way that he seemed to make every moment really matter. Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Robin look at her. She quickly turned her head, hoping that she didn't get caught staring. She forced down a blush and made herself focus on Megan and Kaldur fighting.

'_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasies_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

_Isn't there a Superman_

_To sweep me off my feet?'_

It was about midnight when the team settled down for a movie. Despite being tired, the whole team made it a point to spend a night every week together. Zatanna looked at her teammates. Megan and Conner were cuddled up at the end of the couch whispering, while Wally and Artemis were on the floor laughing softly at something. Zatanna inwardly sighed. It seemed like the team had partnered up, leaving her alone, wasn't there someone for her?

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt someone shift besides her. Looking to her left, she saw Robin sitting next to her. He gave her a smile before he turned his attention back to the movie. 'Maybe he likes…' Zatanna stopped the thought from forming. She knew that Robin liking her back was a fantasy, something that would never happen. But she still couldn't help her feelings from forming for the boy next to her.

'_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,_

_and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero _

_Im holding out for a hero til the morning light_

_hes gotta be sure, and its gotta be soon_

_and he's got to be larger than life'_

She needed someone to save her. It had been a bleak day the day of her father's memorial service. They had all came back to the cave after the service. Some of the heroes had tried to make small talk with her, but all she saw was their pitying stares. Feeling suffocated, she slipped out the back way out of the cave. She walked over to a cliff looking type rock. Sitting down she pulled her knees up and stared out into the horizon.

'_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the raging flood_

_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood'_

Zatanna could feel Robin's gaze on her as he walked up to where she was sitting. He looked worriedly at her "You okay Zee?" he asked. Zatanna stayed silent as she continued to look out on the horizon. After another moment Robin placed his jacket over her shoulders. Zatanna unconsciously leaned in closer to the warmth, she hadn't noticed the rain or how cold she was until now. Robin cupped her chin, the simple touch sending sparks down Zatanna's body. "Let's get out inside Zee."

'_I'll meet a hero_

_And then we'll dance til the morning light_

_Dreaming, he will lead me_

_ Held tight, tonight's the night.' _

Zatanna allowed Robin to lead her back inside and to her bed. It wasn't until Robin laid her down gently in her bed, that she realized that she was exhausted. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Robin smiled, thinking that she was asleep and leaned in to kiss her forehead softly. "I'll be your hero" he whispered before leaving her room. Zatanna softly smiled and let sleep overtake her.

'_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life'_

That night there was no tossing and turning, no getting up and turning on her lamp, no crying. That night she dreamt that she was dancing with a hero, her hero.


End file.
